Escape From Arkham: Star Sapphire-Yandere Queen Yuno Gasai
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Four years ago Yuno Gasai lost her love, one day she got the violet power of love which helps her escape from Arkham, May God help us all.


_**Hello True Believers welcome to my Future Diary/DC one shot crossover which is a tie to my Baka and Test/Death Note/Green Lantern triple crossover,**_

 _ **Also check my friend jboy44's Baka and Test/Green Lantern crossover from Idiots to Guardens,**_

 ** _Now on to the story_**

* * *

 **USA,GOTHAM CITY, ARKHAM ASYLUM,**

"Yuno Gasai Age:18" says a staff member, "This one a real case" he continues,

"Yeah i hard she put in a cage by her parents when she was younger" says anther staff member,

"Yeah poor girl" says staff member 1,

"Yeah four years ago she killed her own parents" says staff member 2,

"Yeah and shortly after that she found love with a kid named Yukiteru Amano" says staff member 1, "But after he killed in front of her by a serial killer right in front of, then she brutally killed the serial killer" he continues,

"And not her old doctor was Harleen Quinzel" says staff member 2,

"Yeah like that would help" says staff member 1 sarcastically,

* * *

 **YUNO'S CELL**

As Yuno lies there sleeping with pictures of Yuki on her wall,

"Yuki" muttered Yuno,

 _ **FLASHBACK/DREAM**_

 _"YUNO WATCH OUT!" yells Yuki, then all of sudden,_

 ** _SLASH!_**

Yuki is cut in two by a machete,

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM**_

"YUKI!" cried Yuno as she wakes up, then all of a sudden a pinkish ring appears out of no where, as a voice addresses Yuno,

"Yuno Gasai of Earth you have lost your love join the Star Sapphire and you'll find love again if you accept the Star Sapphire Oath will come to you" says the voice,

As Yuno then says the oath,

" _For hearts long and lost and full of fright,_

 _For those alone in blackest night,_

 _Accept our ring and join our fight,_

 _Love conquers all-WITH VIOLET LIGHT!"_

 **INPUT MUSIC THE FUTURE DIARY OPENING**

 **(Chanting starts)**

As her pajamas change to a violet dress with black and violet straps and black trim with the Star Sapphire symbol on the center, violet stalking with black trim and held by black and violet straps attach to a garter belt and black high heel shoes,

 **(Music gets harder and faster as lyrics come in naming the Roman Gods)**

As two guards stand by, as Yuno's door turns Violet with crystal spikes and kills the two the guards,

"Yuki" says Yuno,

 ** _"WARNING PATIENTS ESCAPE_ _THERE BORDERS , PATIENT: JUNKO ENOSHIMA, PATIENT YUNO GASAI CAUTION BOTH EXTREMELY DANGEROUS"_** says the intercom,

As guards rush in with riot gear and weapons,

"STOP HER!" says a guard as they rush in, as blasts a big violet beam, killing all the guards,

 **"CAUTION DEADLY FORCE IS MANDATORY"** says the intercom,

As more guards show up,

"OPEN FIRE!" says a guard,

"NO BODY IS GOING TO STOP ME!" says Yuno as she rushes in with a katana construct, reflecting bullets with her sword, as she kills guards from left to right, as she then sees a girl with blond hair in pig tails tied by two Yellow Lantern Symbols, and wearing a black and yellow outfit,

"Ah! you got a ring too huh" says the Yellow Lantern,

"Yuki" muttered Yuno,

"Oh please don't start with that mushy stuff" says the Yellow Lantern with her nose up in the air, as more rush from both sides, as Yuno and the Yellow Lantern fire rocket constructs,

 **BOOMB**

The rockets kill all the guard and body parts fly, as Yuno and the Yellow Lantern split as Yuno goes to next floor killing the guards that approach her,

 **END MUSIC**

As Yuno approaches Harley Quinn's cell she then taps on the glass till she gets Harly's attention,

"Doctor Quinzel i'm about to get back whats mine i'll be on my way bye bye" says Yuno as she takes off,

"Atta girl" says Harley "Hehe, oh Yuno you were my favorite patient next to Mister J" says Harley a violet beam of light crosses the Moon in the night sky,

 **SHE'S COMING...**

 **ALSO CHECK THE BAKA, THE YANDERE, KIRA & THE EMOTIONAL SPECTRUM...**

* * *

 ** _There you have it True Believers my DC/Future Dairy crossover one shot which is a tie in to my Baka and Test/Death/Green Lantern triple crossover The Baka,The Yandere, Kira & The Emotional Spectrum,_**

 ** _Also check my DC/Dangonronpa one shot Escape From Arkham: Yellow Lantern-Ultimate Despair Junko Enoshima,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


End file.
